Invasion
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: L'invasion vient de l'espace.... Nan, je rigole :D Voldemort envahit Poudlard pour, comme d'habitude, essayer de tuer Potter, mais il se retrouve envahit à son tour par d'étranges créatures... Chapitre 6 & fin :)
1. Et ce n’est que le début des emmerdes…

**__**

Un petit délire, rien que pour la FELBAE :D

Ils ont la dédicace… et tout ce qui n'est pas sorti de ma cervelle malade est a JK R….

*¤*

I/ Et ce n'est que le début des emmerdes… 

Encore un jour paisible à Poudlard…

Paisible ???

Nan !!!

Pourquoi nan ????

C'est tout bête : Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi menacé par Voldemort… 

Mais les Poudlardiens ne le savaient pas encore… Ils étaient menacés par un fléau bien pire, au point que Voldemort s'en oublierait dans son caleçon… (_ A ne pas manquer… _) 

Un fléau qui grondait dans les souterrains de Poudlard, une conspiration qui impliquait un bon nombre d'élèves du célèbre collège de Sorcellerie… 

Donc, un jour comme les autres à Poudlard… 

Presque tous les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, quand soudain, un rire démoniaque se fit entendre…

- _Muahahaha…_

Affolés, les élèves se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens, sauf les Serpentards qui étrangement n'étaient pas là… ( « _Un troll, dans les cachots… Je voulais vous prévenir…_ » * « _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! _» * « _Siiiiiiilenceeeeeeeeee !!! _» :roll: ) 

- Siiiiiilenceeeeee ! 

Le Directeur avait hurlé pour couvrir tous les cris… ( _Qu'est-ce que je disais ??? _) 

Tout le monde avait stoppé sur place, et attendait ( _bêtement ? Le déluge ? _) le mot du dirlo…

Il leur dit de simplement aller se cacher sous leurs lits quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres vêtu de propre, et rasé de frais… 

Sa robe sortait de chez le teinturier, et les Mangemorts qui envahirent immédiatement la salle feraient bien d'imiter leur Maître de temps en temps… 

Le Seigneur des Serpents, euh… des ténèbres … Leva sa baguette, et commença à sortir ses inepties habituelles…

- Amenez-moi Potter où je fais tout sauter… 

- Chuis là, patate… Change de lunettes Face-de-Serpent… 

- Potter… - Siffla Voldemort. Te voilà devant moi…

- Oui, encore.

- Silence… 

- Ça devient lassant à force…

- Ferme-là j'ai dit !!! 

- Et elle est où la politesse ???

- Derrière le buisson…

- Tiens ? Le vilain Seigneur de l'Ombre s'y connaît en blagues Moldues… Ouh la honte !!! 

- Boucle-là..

- Un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait m'appeler Boucles D'Or…

- Rêve pas, c'est le surnom que je donne à Lucius. 

Dans l'assistance, un Mangemort tomba, évanouit.

- Je suppose que c'était Lucius…

- Fort probable.. Revenons à nos moutons…

- Bêêêêê…

- Potter, tu vas mourir…

- Change de disque, il est rayé… 

- _Avada Keda_

- Çui la aussi on le connaît par cœur… 

- Mais tu vas me laisser oui ou nan ?

- J'ai le choix ? Alors c'est Nan !!! 

- Potter… _Tagueulinam_ !!! ( _Le revoilà, tout le monde l'attendait, … Le beau, le superbe, l'unique Tagueulinam !!!! _) 

- Mmmm mmm mmm 

- Et ben, on respire maintenant qu'il se tait… Pfiou… 

Voldemort regarda autour de lui, et continua…

- Pas d'autres amateurs ? Bien… _Accio _Chaise ! 

Il ligota Harry sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée à lui, et assomma Dumbledore qui essayait de l'attaquer par derrière, et le ligota de l'autre coté de la chaise. 

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te repérais à l'odeur vieux bouc !!!! 

Une fois tous les professeurs saucissonnés et les élèves tenus en respect, Voldemort éclata de rire…

- Muahahaha !!!! ( _Il se répète… _) 

Mais il se tut, interrompu par un sifflement strident. Aussitôt une rumeur provint des couloirs. Cette rumeur, inquiétante, se rapprochait. Quelque chose d'inconnu et d'effrayant se ramenait. ( _Maman, j'ai peur… _) 

Et ce quelque chose n'était pas invité par Voldemort, à en juger par son teint livide…

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la porte dont Voldemort s'était éloigné, et tous purent voir apparaître…


	2. Et ça continue encore et encore…

**__**

Wha !!! 

Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça plaise…

Invasion fait rire !!!! 

Hem… *Se relève de sa chaise, et rajuste son entonnoir sur sa tête*

Merci pour vos reviews….

~*¤*~

Réponses aux reviews : 

Godric2 : Quoi ki va apparaître ??? Mystère…… Pour ce qui est de la suite, … Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 :D

Nicolina : Loool… Oui, j'ai osé… Et jle regrette pas : )

C'est boucles d'or qui t'a achevée ? 

Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit : Pétée de rire… Très belle utilisation de cette réplique…

yotma : Oh, mais je suis une grande sadique… Je met mes meilleurs amis dans mes histoires, et je les fais souffrir… ( _Je pense à Sombre Destin, chapitre 33 :P _) Et je coupe mes chapitres n'importe où… Looooooool… Merci pour le compliment…. 

Selphie : Mais peut mieux faire ?????

Screamy : Vivi, t'en fait pas…. :P

**__**

~*¤*~

****

II/ Et ça continue encore et encore…. 

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la porte dont Voldemort s'était éloigné, et tous purent voir apparaître…

Diverses pensées traversèrent les esprits des personnes présentes…

****

Voldemort = « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins ? »

****

Malefoy Père = « Maman, l'est bon ton gâteau. » ( _Je vous rappelle qu'il est dans les [tartes aux] pommes :D _)

****

Crabbe & Goyle paire ( _:roll: _)= « … »

****

Potter = « Et merde, r'vla les fêlés !!! »

****

Dumbledore = « On va s'amuser ! »

****

Quelques élèves = « Ça va être à nous nié héhé ! »

****

Les autres élèves présents = « C'est quoi ça encore ? »

****

Les Serpentards planqués = « Que Passa ? »

Tous réagissaient ainsi devant ce qu'ils voyaient : 

Un entonnoir géant qui sifflotait !!!!

D'abord étonné, Voldemort lança un simple _Finite Incantatem_, et l'entonnoir géant redevint ce qu'il était. Quelques élèves hurlèrent. 

« C'est une honte !!! Faire ça à un pauvre entonnoir sans défenses !!! »

C'est alors qu'une trentaine d'élèves se levèrent, résolus, et avancèrent vers Voldemort, menaçants.

Ils plongèrent leurs mains derrière leur dos, et en sortirent un entonnoir coloré, chacun un différent, et se le mirent sur la tête.

- Voldemort, tu vas payer. Tu as tué notre entonnoir de compagnie. 

- Tu vas le regretter espèce de mec trop sérieux…

Un murmure d'horreur parcouru les élèves coiffés d'entonnoirs. Leur Présidente avait dit un mot interdit… 

Tyrande s'avança vers un des Mangemorts, et … _Wingardium Leviosa_… Il se mit à flotter dans les airs. Elle le fit voler de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, et finit par le laisser tomber… « Bobo ! »

Les conspirateurs éclatèrent de rire. 

Cendre et Marlounette joignirent leurs forces à celles de Voldarchie et Tania, et lancèrent un magistral _Tarentagella_, combiné à un _Jambencoton_ et un sort de chatoullissur une dizaine de Mangemorts. 

Ils ressemblaient à présent à un tas de marshmallows agités par des spasmes de rire… 

C0ss3tt3 et Orpheo se précipitèrent pour sauver les jolies élèves en détresse de Mangemorts bien pressants… 

Vénusa et Undomiel étaient très occupées a saucissonner quelques Mangemorts qui étaient devenus… multicolores ( _Miam, du saucisson multicolore… _), bientôt imitées par Kakou et Polly Pink. 

Les Mangemorts multicolores fleurissaient. Voldemort, au milieu de tout cela, passait par toutes les couleurs. Seules deux élèves étaient restées face à lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, pendant que les 28 autres s'occupaient de ses Mangemorts. 

Deux élèves, qui sourient… 

**__**

~*¤*~

**__**

Une fois n'est pas coutume… Chantage !!! Si vous voulez la suite, reviewez !!!!!!

Nié hé hé….

Dpat' 


	3. Vole Voldemort, vole

Merci Godric2 & Serpentine pour vois reviews…. Tant mieux si cette fic vous plait et que vous trouvez ça drôle. Personnellement je ne sais pas trouver ma fic drôle… ptet psk c moi ki lé écrite lol…

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, désolée mais je suis en panne seche d'inspiration… Si j'update celle-ci, c'est parce que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 6 donc j'ai un peu d'avance… 

*¤*

****

III/ Vole Voldemort, vole…

Face à Voldemort, qui avait été maître de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il tue un entonnoir sans défense, et qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire : deux jeunes filles.

Il observait les deux jeunes filles qui restaient face à lui. Sans ciller. 

- Mais bordel vous êtes qui ???

- Hey ! Sois poli si t'es pas joli !!! 

- Mais je suis joli !!!

- Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ? 

- Nan, Queudver l'a cassée…

- 7 ans de malheurs !!!! 

- Et vous êtes qui ????

Les deux jeunes filles partirent à rire…

- Tu ne nous connais pas ?

- Nous on te connaît.

- Nous sommes les Cofondatrices de

- La FELBAE…

Voldemort les observa, et l'air interrogatif : 

- De quoi ?????

- La FELBAE !!!! T'es sourd ou quoi ???? 

- C'est quoi s'te bête là ??? 

- Notre association - répondirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur… 

- Hein ???? ( _Complètement à la masse grand-père…_)

- Laisse tomber, tu comprendra plus tard… En attendant, tu vas payer pour la mort de notre entonnoir de Compagnie. En garde !!!!! - hurla Bvcc.

Dpatate & Bvcc, car c'était bien elles, se mirent en position de duel, et attendirent la réaction de Voldemort. 

Celui-ci les regarda, et éclata de rire.

- Pauvres folles. Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort ????

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent…

- Comment ils nous a appelées ?

- Folle, je crois, Très chère Bvcc. [_A Voldemort_] Merci pour le compliment le vieux…

- Hey ! Restez polies… 

- On t'a pas sonné le serpent à sonnettes !!!! - répliqua Bvcc. 

- Ouais ! Va coucher panier !!!!! - ajouta Dpatate.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle changea Voldemort en caniche, pendant que Bvcc faisait apparaître un panier. Hargneux, le caniche tenta de les mordre.

- Couché on a dit !!!!!

Et Dpatate envoya le caniche dans le panier, qui se referma sur lui. ( _Qui dit que c'est trop facile ???? :twisted: _)

Les deux malicieuses jeunes filles, sachant pertinemment que leurs sortilèges étaient temporaires, s'approchèrent de la cage, et entreprirent de relooker le caniche noir. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, le caniche avait une coiffure à pompons, et diverses couleurs… Par exemple, les pompons des pattes étaient jaunes à pois bleus; les pompons de la tête étaient violets et rouge sang, et le pompon de la queue était rose bonbon. 

Il avait également un petit nœud rose noué à chacune de ses pattes, à sa queue, et à ses oreilles. 

Tout le monde était écroulé de rire, jusqu'au moment où les aboiements du chien devinrent des vociférations. .

- Sales petites pestes, j'aurai votre peau, vous me paierez ça …

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent : la métamorphose allait cesser, il fallait qu'elles se tiennent prêtes. 

- Bwouf !!!!

La cage avait explosé…. Voldemort était redevenu normal… à un ou deux détails près… 

En effet, il avait conservé les pompons dans les cheveux, ainsi que la couleur, et les petits nœuds… Quant à ses vêtements… Ils étaient dans un état indescriptible… 

Sa robe de sorcier était devenue quasiment inexistante, laissant voir un charmant caleçon blanc parsemé de cœurs rouges… ( _Je m'égare… :roll: _)

Voyant sa tenue, il commençait à enrager. 

Un flash illumina la pièce : Colin Crivey venait de le photographier… 

Les deux complices firent alors apparaître un miroir, afin que Voldemort puisse s'admirer… 

Alors qu'il enrageait tout seul dans son coin, les deux jeunes Felbaes ressortirent leur baguette et… _Wingardium Leviosa_…

Le Saigneur des Ténèbres se mit à flotter dans les airs. 

Et elles le firent voler vers la droite, puis vers la gauche…

Elles le firent voler aussi haut que possible, puis rompirent le sortilège. Il se scratcha au sol.

Légèrement inconscient, le Seigneur des Ténèbres grommela, et les Felbaes se mirent à danser autour de lui en chantonnant : « _Vive la FELBAE !!! Le tueur d'Entonnoir va en voir de toutes les couleurs !!!!_ »

Un des Felbaes fit apparaître un entonnoir vert fluo sur la tête de Voldemort, et un autre le colla. 

Voldemort tenta de se relever, mais il s'envola de nouveau.. Vers d'autres cieux…


	4. Plus dure sera la chute

Kikoo !!!

Je suis en retard, desolée !!!

Godric2 = La vla la suite :D

Serpentine… Bien sûr :D

**IV/ Plus dure sera la chute…**

Voldemort, humilié et toujours dans les airs vociférait de plus belle. 

- Attendez un peu que je descende de là !!!!

Il chercha quelque chose, puis Bvcc lui montra un objet long et noir : 

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ???

- Grrrrrr !!! Rend-moi ça sale petite voleuse !!!! 

- Descend la chercher !!!!

- Grrrrrrrrr !

Dpatate regarda Bvcc…

- Il a été vacciné contre la rage ? 

- Chais pas… [_A Voldemort_] File ton carnet de vaccinations !!!!

- Dé qué ?????

- Il n'est pas vacciné. - en conclut Bvcc. 

- On va arranger ça… - déclara Dpatate d'un regard pas très rassurant… 

La jeune femme chercha quelqu'un du regard, et sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle trouva : Le professeur Rogue. Elle alla le détacher, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci aquiescia, le même sourire sadique aux lèvres, et sortit de la Grande Salle. 

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort vociférait toujours dans les étoiles, et Dpatate attendait, souriant, faisant un clin d'œil à Bvcc… 

Elle métamorphosa la baguette de Voldemort en seringue géante, et aspira le contenu du tonneau que venait d'apporter Rogue. Puis, elle fit flotter magiquement la seringue jusque derrière Voldemort, et lui enfonça dans les fesses. 

Puis, elle vida le contenu de la seringue en Voldemort. 

- Aïeuh. Ça fait mal les piqûres !!!! Y'avait quoi la dedans ???? 

- Tu ne devine pas ????

Dpatate et le professeur Rogue étaient morts de rire. 

Voldemort venait de devenir bleu fluo. Mais ce n'était pas tout… 

Il se mit à… se liquéfier…

Une flaque de bouillie bleue fluo apparut au sol, restes de Voldemort tombés, Bvcc surprise ayant relâché son emprise. 

La bouillie informe ne tarda pas à reconstituer un corps d'apparence humaine : Voldemort.

Rogue l'envoya voler dans un coin, et l'attacha au mur.

- C'est pas marrant ça !!! - protestèrent Dpatate & Bvcc. 

- Silence. Laissez les grands adultes responsables faire maintenant… 

- Ça fait sept ans qu'on vous laisse faire, et nous, on a abattu plus de travail que les autres… Couché Rogue !!!

Et Rogue vola dans une petite cage rose, changé en euh… Seulement ses vêtements avaient changé, il avait le même look que Voldemort, en plus propre… Les cheveux Violets, avec de petits nœuds roses… La robe vert fluo. 

- Il est tellement hargneux, qu'on peut même pas le changer en caniche… Ça ne changerait rien… - conclut tristement Bvcc.

- Dommage. Bon, retournons à Voldemort… T'es bien là ? 

- Maman détache-moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouiiiiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - pleurnicha ce dernier.

- La potion fait effet. [_A Rogue_] Chapeau bas môssieu le Maître des potions. - ajouta Dpatate. 

- Grrrrrrrrrr !

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait l'animal ! - cria Dpatate d'un ton outré. 

- Voldemort, Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? - commença Bvcc.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mentir… - continua Dpatate. 

- Je suis venu faire le malin, et crâner pour montrer ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et accessoirement faire quelques victimes… - répondit l'interrogé.

Dpatate & Bvcc firent apparaître un bureau, une chaise, y attachèrent Voldemort, et le mirent face au bureau, une lumière puissante dans la figure. 

L'interrogatoire reprit. 

- Êtes-vous méchant ? 

- Oui, très vilain… Je mérite une fessée… Boucles d'Or m'a pas donné ma correction aujourd'hui. 

- Euh… Mais pourquoi êtes vous aussi méchant ?

- PARCE QUE !!! ( _Il__ regarde trop la pub pour Orangina rouge… A moins que ce ne soit moi… :roll:  _)

- Pas mieux… Une Question Dpat' ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi en avez-vous après Potter ?

- C 'est très simple…


	5. Psychologie Appliquée

**V/ Psychologie Appliquée. **

- Pourquoi en avez-vous après Potter ?

- C 'est très simple… Simple, et compliqué en même temps. 

- Expliquez-vous…

- Cela remonte à mon enfance je pense. 

Pendant que Voldemort parlait, les deux jeunes filles firent apparaître un cabinet de psychologue, et couchèrent Voldemort sur un petit divan. 

- Poursuivez…

- Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, entouré de gens qui me mettaient à l'écart.

- A cause de votre physique ?

- Nan, j'étais beau à l'époque. ( _Déjà__ ça, il admet qu'il n'est plus beau…_ ) Ils me fuyaient parce qu'il se passait toujours des choses étranges autour de moi. Parfois, j'imaginais quelqu'un qui se prenait quelque chose dans la figure, et ça lui arrivait peu après. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien fait, mais tout le monde pensait que je le faisais exprès. Puis, j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. Et, plus tard, que j'étais l'Héritier du grand du beau Salazar Serpentard. 

- Pauvre petit. Si j'avais cinq minutes et un mouchoir, je verserais une larme pour vous… - ironisa Dpatate.

- C'est bien gentil à vous Madame.

- Mademoiselle. - rectifia -t'elle.

- Mademoiselle. Je peux poursuivre ?

- Faîtes… - répondit Bvcc.

- Donc j'ai appris que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que mon existence avait un but.  Je détestais les enfants avec qui j'avais grandi. Des Moldus. J'ai appris ce mot plus tard. Je hais les Moldus. 

- Pourquoi donc ? 

- Mon père était Moldu.

- Et vous détestez votre père, je présume. 

- Ouep.

- Bien. Je suppose qu'il est mort.

- Oui. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. 

- Whaaaaa !!! Vous voulez pas faire pareil pour le mien ???? - demanda Dpatate.

- Dpat' ! Voyons… - la reprit Bvcc.

- Oops, je m'égare. Désolée. [_A Voldemort ]_ Vous avez transféré votre haine inassouvie sur toute la population Moldue. C'est du propre… 

- Trop de haine en moi, et tant de Moldus… C'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je vois des moldus, le coup part tout seul maintenant. C'est automatique. C'est grave Docteur(_s  :roll__: _) ?

- Très. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question ? 

- Pourquoi en avez-vous après Potter ?

- Ah, cette question…. Donc je vous disais, j'étais orphelin, bla bla... À la base, je n'en avait qu'après ses parents, qui ne voulaient pas êtres mes amis. C'est pas gentil de leur part, hein ?

- Nan, pas sympas les parents Potter. Et pas très malins. - commença Dpatate.

- Et pourquoi vous en être pris au fils ? - continua Bvcc.

- Ce jour-là ? Parce que sa maman a pas voulu que je joue avec lui. - répondit Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi vous lui en voulez toujours maintenant ? 

- Parce que !!!!

- Ça c'est de la réponse !!!! - répliqua Dpatate.

- Approfondissez je vous prie. - continua Bvcc.

- Parce que ce petit orphelin à la noix a eu une chance pas croyable, à cause de sa maudite mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui, et que lui est devenu célèbre, il est adulé, admiré, alors qu'il n'est que le fils d'une sale Sang-de-bourbe et d'un abruti de première. Et que moi, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, orphelin aussi, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat pourri. Voilà.

- En gros, vous êtes jaloux… - Conclut Bvcc.

- OUI !

- Mais c'est entièrement votre faute !!! - ajouta Dpatate.

- Ah ? 

- Ben ouais ! Si vous n'aviez pas massacré ses parents, … - poursuivit Dpatate.

- Oh ça va hein !!! J' t'ai pas sonné le gremlins !!! 

- Comment tu m'as appelée ?

- GREM-LINS !!! Et en plus t'es bouchée !!!

- Nan. Et j'ai des pieds. 

Dpatate se leva, et flanqua un grand coup là où ça fait mal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci se mit à sauter dans tous les sens en hurlant : 

- Ouille que ça fait mal !!! Ouille ça fait mal !!! 

- Sinon ça serait pas drôle !!!! - répliqua Dpatate.

Et comme Voldemort allait se jeter sur elle…

- _Stupefix_ !!!! 

- Chplaf !

- Merci Bvcc !!!!!

- De rien. Étrange le bruit qu'il a fait en tombant. 

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Bon, on fait quoi de lui ?

- J'ai une idée…

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Si Voldemort avait vu ce sourire, il en aurait hurlé… mais pas de joie…

*¤*

**_Prochain chapitre : Combat Final :D_**


	6. Combat final ?

**VI/ Combat final ?**

D'un claquement de doigts, Voldemort se retrouva affublé d'une robe bariolée, et coiffé d'un entonnoir vert et argent. 

Puis Lucius Malefoy ( _Boucles__ d'Or, le retour _), que tout le monde avait oublié, lança un _Enervatum_ sur Voldemort. La potion ayant cessé ses effets, celui-ci se redressa dans toute sa splendeur. 

- Et merde…

Les 29 Felbaes ( _Oui__, entre temps on a gagné un membre !!! Bienvenue Fried' ;)  )_ sautèrent sur Malefoy père, pendant que Dpatate & Bvcc se retrouvaient face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Celui-ci n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette, étant donné qu'elle avait été changée en seringue,  et cassée… 

Il réussit à voler une baguette à un élève inattentif, et se mit en position de Duel.

- Maintenant vous allez souffrir mes demoiselles !!!! 

Il n'avait pas remarqué son nouveau « look. »

Les filles transportèrent le miroir face à lui. Il poussa des cris d'horreur, mais ne réussit pas à changer sa tenue, le sortilège utilisé étant de leur invention… 

- Vous allez payer cher pour ça mesdemoiselles !!!! Une robe toute neuve !!! C'est mon Roguichou qui me l'avait offerte !!! 

La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers le « Roguichou » en questions, celui-ci essayant de se rendre le plus petit possible. 

- Euh non, c'est pas moi, c'est un autre Roguichou… 

- On réglera ça plus tard. - siffla Dumbledore. 

- Laissez-nous finir Face - de - Serpent bordel !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers les 31 élèves coiffés d'entonnoirs. 

- Ben oui quoi… C'est notre entonnoir qui a été tué !!! 

Les Felbaes encerclèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et commencèrent à psalmodier… 

_Voldemort, Voldemort_

_Tu nous__ fait pas peur_

_Voldemort, Voldemort, _

_Tu as fait tant de morts…_

_Ta maman ne te l'a pas dit, _

_Mais ce n'est pas très gentil, _

_Alors tu vas être puni, _

_Tu sera privé de magie…_

Une lueur verte et noire malodorante émana du mage noir, et se changea en une brise légère…

Dpatate & Bvcc ouvrirent une boîte où cette brise s'engouffra. 

Voldemort tomba à terre, vidé. 

Son regard vitreux balaya la foule qui l'entourait… et qui chantonnait toujours…

_Voldemort, il est pas beau_

_Voldemort est tombé, _

_Voldemort a bobo, _

_Soyez-en assurés…_

Dans un geste de rage, ne comprenant toujours pas, il se jeta su Dpatate et lui vola sa baguette. D'un geste de la sienne, Bvcc fit disparaître la boîte contenant les pouvoirs de Voldemort. 

Voldemort pointa la baguette de Dpatate vers Dumbledore, et hurla :

- _Avada__ Kedavra _!!!!

La baguette émit une légère « fumette », qui prit la forme d'un visage, et tira outrageusement la langue à Voldemort. 

Comprenant enfin l'atroce réalité, il s'enfuit en hurlant : « Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! », suivit de près par Boucles d'Or, euh, Lucius Malefoy…

**_*¤* Fin *¤*_** ( _débile__, mais fin quand même… _)

**_Big_****_ flemme de repondre à vos reviews, dsl… ptet + tard…_**

****

**_Encore merci de vos lectures^^_**


End file.
